How Was The World In Danger? - Railway Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
This is how the world was in danger in Railway Trouble for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both father figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *The RIngmaster (from Dumbo) as the General *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy (Both the main villains) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both father figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 1 *Puffery (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 1 *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient Storyline *The story begins where Casey Junior, a clumsy circus engine jantior, who was working on a voyage through space, during one shift, gives a present to his father, Montana, who was already in love with someone he loves, and comes across a strange can. He drinks its contents, but finds that the can tastes horrible, and spits the liquid out onto the ground, when a terrible sensation happens in his mouth. Some screws on the floor, which came in contact with the substance, come to life all of a sudden and unscrew themselves from a door on the floor. Casey looks at the can leaking some odd flash from itself, and screams in terror, but drops the can out of his hand, then fails to catch it when the can falls out. On the planet earth, Mary, a bar lady, seems to be fed up with a chum, and kicks him out. This chum turns out to be Cerberus the nightmare train, also known as the main villain, who was just walking out of the bar, and going for a sleep when the can lands next to him. A drip leaks into the water as fish become sharks, sheep become balloons, and the vegetable army rise from the ground. Cerberus drinks the can, but finds that it tastes strange, then describes it as no ordinary beer, suddenly floats, and changes into a dark lord of the Sith. Now that the drinks are on him, he'll give everybody a taste, and cackles evilly. When Harry Hogwarts finds that Casey has made a terrible accident, he states that the rules that Casey follows, has demanded him to repair the damage done. The Ringmaster makes a plan to get the can back from Cerberus. When Casey rushes toward the planet Earth, he suddenly topples of the tracks, then lands into a snowy landscape, but grabs some skiis, and decides to ski down the mountain. When Casey arrives, he meets a little engine called Tillie, who was the daughter of Toyland Express, and tells him that his job is to get the can back from Cerberus, who would become too powerful if Casey didn't get the can back. Casey's first job is to free the Toyland Express, who was the father of Tillie, because he could help Casey only if he was free from the cave. As Casey meets his son, Linus, and defeats Samson, Toyland Express's superlocomotive, who needed a little fine tuning with the Toyland Express's toasters, the Toyland Express is free and agrees to help Casey, but unforunately needs Casey to find all the parts raided and hidden by Cerberus and his henchmen. If Casey can get the Toyland Express the right materials, the Toyland Express will be glad to give Cerberus a taste of his own medicene. And with the help of his new friends, Pufferty, Tracy, Tootle, Johnny, and Toots, Casey manages to get all the parts ready for the Toyland Express to build a machine to fire him into Cerberus's headquarters. Cerberus's guards in the area go after Casey, but are no match for his excellent Jedi skills, as he pulls through, and advances in battle with Cerberus in order to get the can back. After defeating Cerberus, Casey promptly takes the can and celebrates by dancing. When Tillie finds Casey, the two become lovers. Category:UbiSoftFan94